community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Politics of Human Sexuality
Annie helps the Dean put on a STD Fair but doesn't want to demonstrate how to put on a condom. Meanwhile, Jeff goes on a double date with Pierce, and Troy and Abed compete to see who is the better athlete. Plot Annie and Dean Pelton are outside the cafeteria handing out flyers for the school's STD fair. Abed manages to toss a crumpled up flyer into the garbage can after Troy fails to. Troy's competitive side comes out, and he challenges Abed to a basketball game. Britta and Jeff head towards the cafeteria, ignoring Annie and Pelton attempts to tell them about the STD fair. Jeff soon becomes interested when he sees that Pelton has an attractive new secretary named Sabrina. He invites her to join him and Britta for breakfast, but it turns out the cafeteria is shut down until they finish the preparations for the fair. Sabrina and the Dean leave as Jeff reads off a horribly worded message he got from a fortune cookie Annie was handing out. Later in the study room, Pierce and Jeff are the first ones to show up for the meeting. Pierce wants him to meet his new girlfriend, but Jeff isn't interested. When the rest of the study group arrives, they respond with more enthusiasm at Pierce's news until they find out that she is an escort. Pierce claims Jeff doesn't want to double date because he is unable to find a date on short notice. Though he tries to act nonchalant, Jeff immediately goes through his list of female acquaintances but is unable to convince one to meet him. Britta points out that his failure is due to his shallow view towards women. For her help in organizing the STD Fair, Dean Pelton tells Annie she will be demonstrating how to apply a condom for the whole crowd. Annie tells Shirley and Britta she has never seen a penis but doesn't want anyone to know. They decide to break into the Dean's office, so she can practice on the demonstration unit. However, they are caught by security, and Annie discovers that she is comfortable with her sexual repression. As the fair is 'heating up' due to the widespread consumption of alcohol, Jeff is embarrassed when Pierce sees him without a date, so he quickly hooks up with Sabrina, Dean Pelton's new secretary. Jeff immediately shows off to Pierce who, in turn, introduces his 'date', Doreen. Jeff is as impressed with Doreen's composure and sophistication as he is turned off by Sabrina's immaturity and lack of intelligence. He realizes that he is more interested in a relationship with women than just sex. Meanwhile, Troy is increasingly frustrated by his inability to best Abed at any sort of physical competition until Abed lets Troy beat him in a footrace. When the Dean discovers that printing words on all the condoms for the STD Fair causes them to leak, he asks Troy, as the school's best athlete, to run to the office to make an announcement warning the students. Troy admits that Abed is a better athlete and friend. Abed races to the office and advises the students to not use condoms if they have sex. End tag Abed reads from a Life Science textbook to Troy, who has fallen asleep on the study room sofa. Abed tucks him in and turns out the light. As he leaves, Troy asks for a glass of water. Recurring themes Continuity: *'A sweet ride': Jeff and Sabrina make out in his Lexus. *'Attention students!': Abed uses the school's PA to warn everybody about the defective condoms. Running gags: *'My other half': Troy says that Abed is difficult to guard in basketball because his "eyes are too gentle and mysterious." *'WWBJD': Shirley tells Annie to be proud of being a virgin. *'Biggest laugh of the night': Pierce spills Doreen's "STD-ini" on the floor while sitting down. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton wears a STD Fair T-shirt without changing out of his dress shirt and tie. Meta references: *'IRL': Annie's account of intercourse with her high-school boyfriend is strikingly similar to an incident from Alison Brie's college days. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': **Shirley mentions Harvey Keitel in an unsavory light. **Jeff casually tells Sabrina that he listens to Jay-Z. *'Name that tune:' **"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis. **Annie had relations with her high school boyfriend while listening to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erotica_%28Madonna_album%29 Madonna's Erotica]. *'IMDB': **When Troy wants to armwrestle, Abed channels Sylvester Stallone in Over the Top, mimicking the backwards hat and trademark finger roll of Stallone's character. **Both Officer Cackowski and Dean Pelton use the term "reverse Porky's" when the trio of Annie, Britta and Shirley attempt to break into the Dean's Office. **Doreen comments on Sabrina's youth: "She thinks that Monty Python is the evil snake from Harry Potter." Quotes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes